To Be or not to Be a Savior
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Sequel of "To Be or not to Be a Killer". Hako has never thought about her own well-being while using her Blood power and now she was paying the price for it. She and the Guardians are searching for a cure while Hako little by little is questioning her life so far and if it was worth living (Take place before and after GOTG Vol.2, Thor Ragnarok, and Avengers Infinity War)
1. Prologue: The Disease

_**Here's the sequel XD I bet you all are screaming "FINALLY" well, I have some issues in my life and I'm barely updating my other stories. I'm trying, so I have a plan. Focus on one story at a time instead of just updating a random story. With that in mind, I'll finish this as quickly as possible considering I have the whole story in my head.**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy it..._**

 _ **Summary: Sequel to "To Be or not to Be a Killer". Around two months after the Guardians of the Galaxy, the group is hired by Ayesha, the High Priestess of the Sovereign, to defeat the Abilisk. One thing leads to another and they end up being chased by the Sovereign. From there a chain of events take place and the Guardians got separate...**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue: The Disease_**

A man was running for his life in the crowded streets of Knowhere. He stumbles with a lot of people while trying to make his escape. He looks back every single time he stumbles to see if the person chasing after him was near. He saw the Shadow of the person chasing him, the menacing shadow avoid all the people and run toward him like a savage monster. He screams in fear and keeps running as far as his legs could take him. He was tired and end up falling near an alley. He was having troubles to breathe and all got worse when he saw the Shadow projecting in front of him. He turns around and saw a tall woman with white skin and white hair. She was dressing a black overcoat, red shirt, and black pants. She was holding a red sword... A sword made out of blood, her own blood. The man crawls away from her with the energy he has left.

"Ha-Hako" He said, nervously

"Hello Jonan, it's been a while" Said Hako, she was looking at him with anger. "I bet you know why I'm here"

"Th-The money... I don't have it. I'm so sorry, I didn't want things to end like this... Please, let me go. Please, I'm begging you" He said with tears in his eyes, fearing that he will die right there like his brother.

"... I didn't come here for the money, Stupid" She said and show him a hologram with his face on it. "There's a bounty on you and I want those Units. I wasn't expecting you to pop out on this. In fact... I didn't know that you were into slavery now. That's messed up"

"You are messed up, Hako!" Jonan yells at her. "You think you can do whatever you want?! You used to kill people for a living, now you are with those... Clowns. Those "Guardians of the Galaxy" or whatever they are called! Do you even know what you want to do with your worthless life?!"

"Mmmm... Nah, I like how things go. I'll just go with the flow. Now then... This will end up in two ways... You are coming with me peacefully or I'll cut your foot and drag you to the ship. I'll let you choose your destiny. Be grateful, I usually don't give people options. Consider it my gift for killing Jin"

"You bitch..." Jonan stands up and hako handcuff him.

"That's more I like it" She said and grab him by the shoulder. "Now walk or I'll stab you"

Hako took Jonan to Peter's Milano. It took her at least 15 minutes to reach it because they were on the other side of Knowhere. Once she gets inside the ship, she throws him in and closes the door. Rocket was building a gun when he saw Hako throw Jonan to the floor. He stops working and walks toward them.

"Well... I didn't expect you to bring him alive... and so quickly" Said Rocket.

"He makes me run for every single corner of Knowhere" She said and without warning, she punches Jonan in the face. "Fuck this guy"

"Okay, Take him to the cell"

"... You mean the storage area?"

"Of course"

"Stop calling it a cell. It's not, but we do need one" She said and take Jonan with her. She tied him up to make sure he didn't escape. She knew that Jonan couldn't escape, he wasn't the clever type of person or strong. She closes the door of the storage and joins Rocket. She sits next to him and sighs.

"Tired?" He asks

"Yes... I don't know. Lately, I'm not feeling too well. I might need to see a doctor... But I don't trust the doctor from here"

"Yeah, they are a little weird and I wouldn't trust them at all. When we leave this guy in Xandar, go to see a doctor. To me, you look good, but if you are saying that you are not feeling good, then you better see the doctor. I'll keep working on this baby here, you go to take a rest" Rocket keep working on his gun and Hako walk away. She goes to her room and closes the door behind her. The first thing she did was to fall in her bed and close her eyes. She was feeling tired all of the sudden and was about to fall asleep, but something stops her from doing that. Something was poking at her. She slowly opens her eyes and saw Groot right in front of her. She closes her eyes again, but open them when she realizes that Groot was here with her.

"Groot?!" She asks and sit down in her bed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am Groot" Baby Groot said with a cute voice.

"I see... So you wanted to wait for me and give me something?" She asks. In almost a month, Rocket teaches her how to understand Groot. It wasn't so hard to understand, but sometimes she misunderstand some things.

"I am Groot" He said and take out a little yellow flower. He gives it to her.

"... Thanks, Groot" She grabs the flower and smile. "It does... Make me feel better. So, did you find this outside of the ship?" She asks and Groot nodded. "... You shouldn't go out of the ship without us. It's dangerous there and the last thing we want is for you to get lost"

"I am Groot"

"Yes, you can come with me the next time I go out. I'll take you to eat something on Xandar. Can please leave, I need to sleep" She stands up and open the door. Groot didn't want to leave. "Groot, come on"

"I am Groot" Groot look at her with a sad face. Hako looks at Groot right in the eyes and for some reason, she just couldn't kick him out.

"... You have to be fucking kidding me..." She mutter. "Fine. You win!" She closes the door and goes back to her bed. "I'm going to take a nap... Please, don't bother me while I sleep"

"I am Groot?"

"No... You are not bothering me at all..." Hako closes her eyes and falls asleep...

* * *

Rocket keep working on the gun he had in his hand but stop for a moment when Hako leaves. He takes a little hologram table and starts searching for something. He was searching about Hako's species, the Derrans. He didn't find much about them. They were a race that pretty much isolate themselves in their world and only a few of them leave the planet. He stumbles across the news about the planet being destroyed, all life in it was annihilated and became a dead planet, not even the bacterias will survive in it... It was devoid of any kind of life. Rocket keep looking up and found something interesting about the Derrans.

"There's too little information here, I'm kinda curious. She's been acting weird lately... Now, this is something..." He said and saw an article that was titled "Derran's life cycle" He open it and start reading.

" _It is known that Derrans share almost the same traits as the Terrans, but nothing else. The Derrans are, perhaps, the most strange being in the entire galaxy. The fact they can manipulate their own blood make them both terrifying and fascinating. Not only that, they can regrow limbs and internal organs and there have been rumors that they can manipulate their bones, but that hasn't been proved. What do we know is that they can live longer than any other species in the galaxy, it was stated that the older Derran was around 258 years old. But living pass the 50 years is already a feat. In fact, only the minority reach it. It's normal for them to die of a heart attack around the age of 20 and 25..._ " Rocket stop reading for a moment and start thinking about it. "How old was she again?" He asks himself and Peter enter the ship with Gamora and Drax.

"We are back" He said. "Rocket, we got food, fuel and those pieces you ask for. Did Hako arrive with Jonan?" Rocket close the article before Peter sees it and answer his question.

"Yes, he's on the cell"

"Stop calling it cell, it's the storage area" Said Gamora.

"But is the place we use to leave our prisioners. We should call it cell or make one" Said Rocket and Drax nodded.

"He does have a point"

"Whatever. Hako went back to her room. I think she's sleeping" He said and keep working on his gun. "Peter, let's go to Xandar so we can drop this guy to the Nova Corps. Also, I want to check some things there"

"Right away" He walks to the cabin. Gamora follows him and Drax stay with him.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Like always. Barely talks and looks tired... To be honest, I don't know. You notice it too? She barely eats, gets tired and avoid talking too much. She used to be more energetic, you know, when we were in jail and when we were about to fight Ronan. Since the moment I met her, she was always saying something, but now... It's like she was slowly dying or something"

"You think she might be dying?" Drax asks worriedly.

"I don't know, there's no way we might know... She's the last of her species and when I start to think about it... We are not so different. Yes, there might be more like me, but none of them are like me, do you understand?"

"I think I do"

"But at the end of the day... She will always be the last one..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What does Groot sees in her?" That question makes Rocket stop working.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him following Hako around, like a child following his mother. Does he knows that she is not his mother?"

"He knows, but... I think that Hako fills that... Mother figure. Remember that Groot might grow back, but he's not the same Groot we knew and Hako's been taking care of him when he was still in the pot so he might have developed some kind of... I don't know, respect, love, I don't know"

"Should we worry?"

"About what? Once he grows up, he'll be over it. Besides, Hako doesn't spoil him"

* * *

They arrive at Xandar in a couple of hours. Peter offer to drag Jonan to the Nova Corps and Gamora went with him. Hako, on the other hand, was going on a different way. She was heading to see a doctor and of course, she take Groot with her. She didn't want to, but he was whining about it and she had to take him. Rocket let her take him and Drax actually didn't care if she takes him or not. She went to a hospital and wait for her turn, while she does that she stares at the ceiling and sigh, not knowing what to expect. She didn't go to see a doctor in years, she barely gets sick and knows she was asking herself if it was a good idea. Maybe everything was in her head, that's what she wanted to think, but that time she almost had a heart attack and start coughing blood was enough to make her question her life and the inevitable fate she has to face like everyone else. Groot was wandering around the room while the Xandarians ignore it.

"Groot! Be quiet, this is a hospital" She said with a quiet voice.

"I am Groot..."

"Yes, come sit with me" She said and grab Groot and let him sit on her lap. "I like him more before..." She thought. "Why do I have to babysit him? I'm not his mother" The doctor entered the room, an old xandarian doctor, he looks at his clipboard and calls for the next patient. It turns out to be Hako. She stands up and leaves Groot in the chair, he didn't want her to go, but Hako comforts him. "Listen, I need to go with him. Just stay here"

"I am Groot"

"Yes, I know but..."

"He can go inside if he wants" Say the doctor. Hako sighs and takes Groot with her. They follow the doctor to his office. The doctor sits at his desk and Hako sits in front of it. She leaves Groot on the desk and he sits there "Alright, What is the reason you came? did something happen?" He asks and prepares to write down anything she said.

"Yes, actually..." Hako stares at Groot for a moment. "Not that long ago, I had a... Heart Attack" Groot already knew about it, but she didn't want to make him more worried. In fact, Groot was the only one in the whole group that knew what happen. They were alone when that happens, she recovers fast and makes Groot swear he will not say a thing about it. She doesn't want them to know. "And I cough blood that time. I avoid going here because I thought it was nothing, but lately, I've been feeling so tired. Like something was draining my energy... That and I start... Bleeding" The doctor stop writing and look at her.

"Bleeding... From where?"

"Well..." She rolls up her sleeves and shows her arm almost full of scars. Almost all of them were covered by crystallized blood. "Everywhere" Groot was shocked and scared to discover this and the doctor tries his best to stay calm.

"This... Is certainly unexpected" He stands up and examines her arms. "I remember you from a couple of months ago, after that battle with Ronan. To be quite honest, I thought Derrans were extinct, but you being the last one... Makes it a little difficult to deal with this. This isn't normal and it might be an illness of your species. I want to help, but I don't know where to begin... Maybe taking a little of blood... But will crystalize?"

"... I don't know anymore. I start bleeding out of nowhere and crystalize on its own... I rip it out, but it's getting worse"

"Stop doing that" He said and take out an empty syringe. "Let's try taking out a little of blood. I'll run some tests and contact you when everything is ready" Hako extend her arm and he takes some of her blood. Luckily it didn't crystallize. "Good, now my advice is that you take a rest and don't push yourself too hard. If you do that then it will be bad for your heart. I think that you are tired because of the constant bleeding, your blood pressure decreases and that make you feel dizzy and tired. Your body is trying to produce enough blood, but I think is pushing the limits. Listen... Avoid ripping those crystals unless it absolutely necessary and don't use your power of blood, at least until we discover something here. I'll give you some pills to help your body to produce blood, but that's all I can do now"

"I see... Thanks" Shortly after giving her contact information to the doctor, Hako get out of the hospital with Groot. She has Groot standing on her shoulder while she was walking. "I'm sorry to worry you, Groot" She said.

"I am Groot"

"I know, I should have told you... Ugh, I don't know what to do about this. I'm so confuse and tired... I wish I could just... talk to my mother"

"I am Groot"

"To be honest, I don't know. Thanos kill her when I was only a baby so... I never got the chance to talk to her. You have no idea how much I want to talk to her, to ask for support... Life is hard sometimes"

"I am Groot"

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't whine about it... I'll take to eat some ice cream, you want some?" She asks and Groot nodded. "Let's go then. Pick anything you want"

"I am Groot!"

"Yes, I'll eat too. Don't worry about me" Hako smile at Groot and they go for ice cream. "I have the feeling I might be spoiling him too much... I hope not"


	2. The Secret that didn't last

_**I saw Avengers Infinity War and I can't believe it! I mean, seriously! I won't spoil, it goes against my nature. Anyway, thanks to that I come up with a good idea that maybe you'll love it (or hate, I don't know) This fanfic will be longer than expected, it won't only focus on Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 but there will have more character development between all characters and my OC after the movie arc and more situations (because there's a two year gap between the second movie and Infinity War). Remember, leave a review and if you haven't you can read my Avengers fanfic "Daughter of Chaos" that will also reach Infinity War.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Secret that didn't last_**

Hako usually don't stay up that long, she tends to sleep at night but today was different. She couldn't sleep. Not because Groot was sleeping next to her but because she couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to her. She was nervous, scare even, she didn't know what to expect. She was going to take the pills the doctor give to her and follow his advice to not rip out the crystal blood that attaches itself to her skin, but it was difficult. She was feeling trapped like if she let them there, she might be trapped and become nothing more than a crystal statue. She was scared that her own blood might kill her in her sleep. She didn't want to feel that way, but she couldn't help but keep thinking about that horrible possibility. She gets up and makes sure to not wake up Groot. She walks out of her room and walks to the bathroom. She looks herself at the mirror roll up her sleeves. The crystalize blood was covering her arms, enough to make her more anxious. If she didn't act know, she'll be unable to move her arms in the future. She takes a deep breath and takes one of the crystal in her left arm. She closes her eyes and starts to pull out. At first, it didn't move but when she started to pull harder she starts to feel how her skin was giving up and was ripped apart. She takes it out and was about to yell in pain, but didn't. She didn't want to wake up the others. She saw the blood falling to the floor, it wasn't crystalizing this time which was odd. She kneels and touches the blood with her fingers. She felt them unnatural... They felt viscous, sticky... On top of that, they felt strangely hot...

"The fuck is happening to me?" She whispers and didn't lose time to clean up the floor and get rid of the blood and the crystal she takes out. She throws everything to the trash and launches it into space. She then stared at the trash through the window, she watches how it disappear in space. She stays there watching for several minutes, then she walk away from the window but Gamora was next to her. Hako didn't notice her presence until now.

"Let me guess," She said. "You want me to not say a thing about what you throw out into space?" Hako didn't speak. She stays quiet. "I'll take that as a yes, but here's the question... What are you hiding?"

"... You have to be more specific. I have a lot of secrets and I'll die with most of them so..." Gamora walks to her until they were both face to face. They stare into each other eyes and then Gamora grab Hako's left arm. She felt the blood stain on her sleeve and roll it up. She saw both the blood and the crystals. She didn't look surprised at all, but Hako could tell that Gamora was panicking on the inside, she saw it in her eyes.

"What's this?" She asks and Hako retreats her arm and walks backward until she hit the wall. "Hako... What is happening?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Hako look down. "Just... My body is being stupid, that's all" That was the dumbest excuse Hako had ever come up with and she knew it. She was so scared that she wasn't thinking straight anymore. She didn't want to admit that she was scared either. She wanted to keep wearing her tough mask, the mask she shows them every day, the mask of a psychopath she wears all those years, the mask she uses when stealing and killing but that mask was falling so quickly that she couldn't keep it on anymore. She refuses to show them and the universe how she is... A brash but scared girl that want a place to belong...

"Hako... You can tell me. Please" Gamora grab her sister's hand. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I..." Hako looks down. She didn't find the right answer to that question. "... I... Don't know..." Hako then looks at her in the eyes and walk away. "Just leave me alone"

"Hako!" Gamora follows her to her room, but Hako closes the door before she could even enter. She knocks the door and demands her to open the door but Hako sit on her bed watching how Gamora knocked. Groot was sleeping and luckily enough he wasn't waking up. "Hako, I'll kick down the door if you don't open it!"

"Yeah, right... You can try though" Gamora stop knocking the door and she, in fact, kicked the door down. Hako sighed. "Fuck" She whispers.

"You were saying?"

"... Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want to help you. Is that hard for you? To accept my help?"

"... Is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I might want to solve this by myself?" Hako asks and that took Gamora by surprise. "I don't need anyone's help. I've been alone since I escape from Thanos and I will solve this on my own"

"But... Why?"

"Because... I..." Hako gulp. "I... " Gamora sit next to her.

"Tell me..."

"... This doesn't concern you, Gamora"

"Yes, it does. You are my friend, my sister... We are family"

"Family... I wish I had a less messed up family..." Hako covers her face, she was getting tired. "Fine... I'll tell you. Just... Don't tell the others. They don't need to worry about this. We have bigger problems to worry about than my weird sickness"

* * *

 _Thanos was standing in the entrance of a circular room that was used for his most trustworthy warriors and Adoptive Children "The Black Order". He was watching how Proxima Midnight, a young hand-to-hand combatant and his best warrior. She was fighting against Hako, she was training her as a request from Thanos himself. Hako was only a child, an eleven-year-old child, and Proxima was a little older than her, they only had five years of difference. They were fighting at first with their fist, Hako prove that she could hold Proxima on her own and even push her against the wall, but she was holding back. Proxima and Thanos knew it, Hako was holding back because she was scared of what she was capable of doing. Since she discovers her power, she was afraid of it, but Thanos encourage her to use it, he insists and Hako practice and control her ability, but know she wasn't using it because she was sure that she would win with her bare fist. In order to force her to go all in, Proxima takes a stick from her belt that turns into a trident and throws it right at Hako. It went throw her and she falls to her knees. Proxima walks slowly to her while Thanos just stare at the fight. He knew that Hako could keep fighting but Proxima didn't, this was a test to see if Hako was worth of the plans he had for her. Proxima grabs the trident and looks at her in the eyes while Hako cough blood._

 _"You are strong, Hako... But not enough" She said and punches her in the face repeatedly to make her angry and force her to fight with all her might. "Our father is really nice to you just because you are his true child... Show me that you are worthy of that title. Show me that you are his daughter. Show me that you are as strong as him!" Proxima punches her again, but this time Hako grab her fist and smirk. She then twists her arm and slowly stands up. She takes out the trident and blood came flying from her wound. She raises her hand and her blood creates another trident. Proxima looks at that trident with horror because Hako was aiming right at her head. She then looks at her in the eyes, her red eyes were glowing and the white pupil was almost like a void of pure whiteness... A void of emptiness. It was like she switches personalities with someone completely different._

 _"... Weakling..." She whispers and stabs her repeatedly in the chest until Thanos step in and stop the fight. He knocked Hako and take Proxima to treat her wounds. The damage was too much for Proxima to tolerate but she made it out alive of that one... Since then, Hako's training was supervised by Thanos himself. He trains her himself to avoid his adoptive children to be severely wounded..._

* * *

Gamora and Hako sit down in her room and out of nowhere Hako told her about the first time she trains with one of Thanos adoptive children, Proxima Midnight. Gamora knew her and she even notice horrible scars in her chest, she wasn't aware that Hako was responsible for that. She was telling all that while Groot, against all odd, was still sleeping. Hako sigh and look down.

"That was the first time I use my power while in a state of rage... Not only that, it was the first time I use it in a battle and almost kill someone. It wasn't my intention, I didn't want to, she forces me to do it... After that Thanos train me himself and those training were even worse. He was more ruthless than Proxima"

"I had... No idea... I was usually paired with Nebula, but none of the rest" Said Gamora. "Thanos was nicer to me than the rest"

"I'm sure that after I escape, he took you in because he wanted a replacement... Sick bastard" Hako look away. "What I felt that time... When I first use my power I felt a great pain in my heart, I use too much blood that time and I get used to it later on but I never even stop thinking about the possibility that I might die from it. I thought that I was indestructible... Now I'm too vulnerable"

"So, what is actually happening to you? Are you sick?" Gamora asks and Hako finally answers.

"That might be. I actually don't know. What I do know is that I might die if I don't treat this as soon as possible" Hako look at Gamora in the eyes. "Gamora... I'm scared..." She confesses. Gamora's eyes widen when she hears her admitting and exposing her feelings. Hako never does that, she only did it once before the fight against Ronan and even there she was holding back. "I don't want to die... Not like this... That my own blood becomes my own grave. I don't want it to cover me completely and become a fucking crystal statue!" She yells and Gamora calms her down.

"Take it easy. That is not going to happen. I promise you that you will live, you will survive this. Because you are strong"

"... I just... I wish I knew this before... Then I'll have more time to even reconsider my life choices. I have no regrets but... I could've done better" She and they stay there in silence. Not saying a word.

"I won't tell the others" Said Gamora. "Just because you really want me to, but keep in mind you are betraying their trust by not saying what is happening to you"

"I don't want them to worry too much. If I do die... They won't be so hard on themselves for not helping me. It's not their fault and they shouldn't feel bad because I die. I wouldn't... In fact, I would just walk it off"

"Shut up. You are not dying. I'll search for something to help you. I promise" Said Gamora and then they hear someone voice from outside.

"I already knew there was something happening" Rocket enter the room with his arms crossed. "I'm not dumb, Hako" He said and Hako sigh, she wasn't expecting that.

"Look Rocket-"

"I know, I know. I understand and I see what you are trying to do... But... I've been doing a research and find something interesting that might help you and we could get some money out of it" Rocket smile. Hako and Gamora look at each other and then at Rocket.

"If you are going to do something questionable then you better come up with something good" Said Hako.

"Not really, but maybe we should take it out with the whole group. This is something we should be talking in group" Rocket suggest. "And Hako... Don't be like that. We are here to support each other. You are not alone on this shit and definitely, you shouldn't suffer this alone"

"... It's not your weight to lift"

"Then we'll share it... Together" Hako wasn't expecting Rocket to be the one who's giving her a motivational talk. She let out a little chuckle and drop a tear, she was holding back the rest to not cry her eyes out and break right there in front of them.

"Yeah... Yeah..."


	3. Searching for a Cure

_**Sorry, I got more focused on my Persona fanfics. I'm going to give this a priority too and get to Infinity War before Avengers 4 (or Captain Marvel) release in theaters. That and my Avengers fic too.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Searching for a Cure**_

The Guardians gather in the " _Meeting Room_ ". The only room big enough for them to gather and discuss. Peter hear everything that Hako had to say, how it started and what was happening to her. He massages his forehead and looked both surprises and worried about the situation because it was unexpected and even dreadful. Drax wasn't surprised about it, he and Rocket knew that something was happening to her. but weren't expecting it to be that bad. Still, he couldn't help but be a little afraid by the fact that what Hako had was not only hurting her but it might kill her. Peter walked around the table and didn't say a word until several minutes passed.

"Alright... So, how do we deal with this?" He asks Rocket. "Instead of a sickness is more like a virus"

"Yeah, every species has its own diseases," Said Hako. "If only I know how to get rid of it we won't be having this conversation in the first place"

"You can't get rid of it," Said Rocket and everyone present look at him. "Well, not in a conventional way. I've been searching and find out that every Derran that reach a certain age will contract this diseases and eventually die... There are two options... The first option is to wait and see what happens"

"I refuse to do that" Said Hako.

"Or we could take the easy, and maybe expensive, way and let a mad doctor try to inject experimental chemical on you. It's up to you to decide"

"... Huh... Interesting..." Hako was seriously thinking about it and was even considering it as a viable option. Gamora hit her in the back on her head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We are not doing that!" Gamora yell.

"Why not!? I mean, yeah is dangerous but it might be something" Hako sigh. "I just want this to end and I'll do anything at this point"

"I'm not a 100% sure if it will work at all. Actually, it might not even be the best option" Said Rocket. "If anything it might make it worse"

"But our options are really limited," Said Peter. "Where do you suggest to go, Rocket? If it were for me, I wouldn't even know where to start beside going to a hospital, but considering they don't even know about this is like losing our time"

"Knowhere is the best option for now. Let's at least give it a try, if not we can still look around and ask for help to anyone that's willing to help her" Rocket shrug.

"I'm not so sure about it, but it's what we got for now. What do you all think?" Peter asks.

"I think is worth trying," Said Drax. "Maybe it will cure her and mutate her into something more monstrous, but the cure is worth it. Who knows, maybe that mutation will improve her appearance"

"... Did he just call me ugly?" Hako whisper to Gamora. "I'm not afraid of stabbing him right now if that's the case"

"Stop, he didn't call you ugly"

"But it sounded like it!" Hako yell.

"I didn't call you ugly... I said that a mutation might change your appearance for the better. I see some minor imperfections in your face sometimes" Said Drax. Hako stands up and was about to punch him, but Gamora got in the middle and stop her.

"... That's not helping, Drax" Said Peter. "But yes... We should go and see... If anything happens then we have to live with the consequences" Gamora sigh and nodded.

"Fine, but we leave if there's not a chance of curing her"

"I agree" Peter walk to the cabin and prepare to go to Knowhere. They all sit in the cabin and while they were on their way, Rocket was reading a detailed investigation about the Derrans.

"Hey, Hako, hear this... It says that what you have is called " _Blood's Transmutation_ ". Derran's ancient culture consider it a test of their God. It says the blood change from different states inside your body, from liquid to solid to even gas and it might even become a really powerful acid. And each individual go through it"

"So it's not something unique," Said Peter. "Also, their culture must have been a little messed up if they just accept it and don't try to cure it"

"Here says they were pretty religious. In this investigation, it says that the Derrans were taught from a young age about religion and to pray their God and all that crap, it also says that they were a civilization of warriors sworn to protect their land from " _Outsider from the sky_ ", that what they refer to the other races. Even after they develop interplanetary travel they were pretty much isolated from the rest of the universe because they didn't want to share their secrets or religion to other species. It also says that "Blood's Transmutation" serves as a "test" to enter adulthood and acquire immortality from their God. Derran's lifespan after that is really long, living as long as a century... And if Hako survives this process she will go into a small period of... Uh"

"What?" Drax asks. "It's something bad, isn't it?"

"I don't know if its bad..." Rocket try to find the right words. "Well... Long story short, she will get horny" He said and they stare at Hako.

"... You say what?" Hako asks with a chuckle. "hahaha, You made that up. It can't be"

"No, it says it right here" Rocket show her the exact same section and Hako's laugh turn into a nervous laugh.

"... Let's not touch that subject again..."

"Why? Is nothing to be shame about" Said Drax.

"I think it is, Drax. Besides, that mental image that I have in my head is not helping at all. Let's not talk about it... Ever again"

"There's nothing shameful about reproduction... My father used to tell the story of how he impregnate my mother..."

"Ugh, Drax, that's disgusting!" Said Peter.

"I didn't need to hear that, Drax" Said Rocket.

"I am Groot"

"Yeah, I think you scarred him for life" Said Rocket.

"But it was beautiful," Said Drax and Hako turn to him.

"Drax... I will rip out your tongue if you don't shut up for the rest of the travel. I swear to any God you believe in-" Hako coughs uncontrollably. She covers her mouth and cough blood. This blood didn't crystallize, instead, it was corrosive. So much in fact that it almost burns the skin in her palm. She shakes it off and landed on the floor, eating away the metal.

"... Quill, can you go faster?" Rocket ask and Peter nodded.

"I'll try"

"... How were you planning on hiding that?" Gamora asks and Hako shrug.

"Who cares about that now!?"

* * *

Knowhere was as busy as usual. The Guardian landed and start looking around in the shady parts of Knowhere... Well, more shady than usual. Rocket was the one paying attention at every corner to see if they find someplace useful. There were a lot of "clinics" where people go to get medicine, drugs and even another arm in case they lost one. Rocket saw a clinic that looked pretty decent and calls everyone. The small clinic had the door open and people inside, standing in a line to wait their turn.

"Hey, this looks good. I mean, look, it's cleaner" He pointed out. Peter shake his head.

"I don't know. It looks good... too good. I mean, look around, this whole place is trash and then there's this clean clinic that stands out... Doesn't seem a little weird to you?"

"Would you rather go inside one of those dirty clinics?" Rocket asks. Hako shrugs and stands at the end of the line.

"I'll go, just wait here" She said. Gamora stands next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. If I'm not there then you'll do something stupid"

"I feel offended"

"Well, while the girls go in I'll go to take a look around" Said Rocket. "Let's go Groot" He look down but Groot was already gone. "Groot?" He then spots him hugging Hako's leg. "That little piece of wood is way too obsessed with her"

"What did you expect? She took care of him while he was in that pot" Peter pointed out. "At least he's not calling her mother"

"I think that he thinks of her as a mother, but he's not saying it out loud"

It took them at least half an hour for the doctor to finally see them. Hako sat down in a hospital gurney, Gamora stood near the door with her arms crossed. The doctor, a really old Kree with a scar on his forehead, gaze at Hako with awe. He looks at her from head to toes and then looks at Gamora.

"It isn't the first time I see a Derran" He said with a calm, almost tired, voice. "I thought I'll never see one again... until I hear what happen in Xandar. You can't tell how excited I was to see that the species was not completely dead. There might be a chance for it to come back from the ashes and resurge" He's way of talking remind Hako of the Collector, but not that fancier.

"... I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I'll do that" Hako shrug.

"... That's such a shame. In this universe there are a lot of species that come and go, some don't get the luxury of a second chance... You should keep that in mind" He said and then grab Hako's arm, examining the wounds. "Hmmm... Yes, this is painful. The Blood Transmutation is an interesting disease, yet deadly. Luckily is not contagious"

"Is there a way to cure it?" Gamora asks.

"It's not that simple. There are a lot of possible ways to stop it, but it all depends on the individual. Each Derran is actually unique on the inside... Didn't you know that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hako ask.

"I actually knew a Derran. He explains to me that Derrans divided into three types depending on their blood... Solid, acid and elastic. Most Derrans can crystallize their blood, they are the "Warriors". Those who can turn their blood into acid were the "Hunters". Lastly, the ones that could make their blood into an elastic material, those were the "Guardians". The had that weird hierarchy. For the looks of it you could've been a "Warrior", but from what I'm seeing from some of your wounds... you are actually showing signs of being capable of using other types of blood, which is weird. It shouldn't even be possible"

"So you are telling me that my blood shouldn't be able to burn my skin and turn into acid?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be possible"

"... Maybe that's because you are half-Derran" Said Gamora.

"Oh, a half-blood," Said the doctor, surprised. "Derrans forbid them to the point they consider it taboo... I can see the problem now"

"So... Any solution, Doc?" Hako asks, a little concerned.

"Well... There might be a way to help, but I can't make any promises at all"

"Anything is good"

"... You shouldn't be that willing..." The doctor sigh. "Listen... There are two options now. I can give you a serum with nanomachines that will help to maintain your blood in a liquid state, but it will probably mess up with your ability and might do more harm than good"

"And what the second option?" Gamora asks.

"... Have you ever hear about the Sovereign?"

"... You have to fucking kidding me...?"


	4. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


End file.
